


Bobby Pins

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bobby Pins, Gen, Nyotalia, alice might be OOC as much as she is from what little I know about her, family stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Arthur wondered why Alice  always wore her bobby pins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby Pins

The blonde frowned deeply, his thick eyebrows furrowing in thought as he stared at his sister's hair.

The girl, noticing his stare, turned to him in questioning motion. "Arthur? What are you looking at?" The male sat up, a blush spreading across his face as he realised that she had caught him.

He mumbled, causing the British girl to glare at him. "Hey, I can't hear you, you twit."

Arthur's eyes flashed in annoyance, before he reiterated, louder. "Why do you always wear your bobby pins?"

The girl stared at him, slightly incredulous that he only wanted to ask that.

She huffed, crossing her arms before plopping down beside him. Her smile took on a sharp edge, her face darkening as her eyes shadowed. Almost like mist, the dark look dissipated, and Alice gave a cheery grin as she leant in close.

"It's a secret!" She cackled as she bounced away.

Arthur stared after her, and eyebrow quirked upwards.

Sometimes he wondered what his twin did in her spare time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old story that I had posted somewhere before, but I didn't want to put anywhere else.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, kudos and comment if you do. 
> 
> Maybe I would try taking part in this fandom again another time.


End file.
